Hora de aventura: el muchacho
by ferivan08el
Summary: el fan fic del rey helado (Ice King) TUVO UN PERCANSE miewntras tanto en sus istoriaqs ekl amor, el odio y la amistad florecen, y luego descubren que hay mas alla de solo paginas en su mundo
1. Chapter 1

sopla un viento por la ventana

-CAKE-dice fionna , quien se quito su gorro para dormir y tenia un corte parecido al de marceline en #ven conmigo# ya que marshall tratando de demostrar ser malo le corto parte de su cabello

-niña debes ponerte ese gorro, suelto te queda ridículo dice cake malumorada por que la despertaran

-oi un ruido-fionna un poco asustada-

-no sera que estabas soñando con marshall?-dijo cake con una mirada burlona de repente su cola se erisa-

-de que hablaban?-llega marshall

fionna se tapa hasta el cuello con su sabana - de nada

-espera jovencito-dice cake malhumorada-que haces aquí?

-marshall se sonroja y se va

solo es una introducción pero.. que pasara ? porque marshall se fue'?

descubran lo en el primer episodio de Hora de aventura: El muchacho


	2. Chapter 2: el vampiro

aquí empieza mi historia pero primero un tributo al creador de esta maravillosa cosa que vemos en tv pendleton ward ahora sin mas preámbulos comienza la historia:

DESPIERTAN:

fionna:cake, ayer, cuando marshall se aparecio, pensé nos era que nos estaba vigilando?

-dices que se entero que le gustas?-cake cocinando un burrito de todo-

-CALLA-grito fionna-y si el esta aqui?

de echo marshall estaba ahí invisible y fue a la puerta

TOC TOC

-yo voy-grito fionna y abrió la puerta- MARSHALL-dijo impresionada

-voy a ver si hay jamón en el refrigerador-dijo cake-

-pero el refrigerador esta allí-dijo marshall fingiendo no entender nada-

-hay otro abajo-dijo fionna,cake se fue-

-hola fionna venia a preguntarte si hoy tenias la noche libre-dijo nervioso-

-claro, mi espada y yo estamos ansiosas de matar duendes-dijo ella mostrando su mínimo feminismo

-eso se cancela, era por el baile de el dulce principe, de parejas, quiero arruinarse lo pero tengo que ir con una pareja o va a sospechar

-claro marshall-dijo hasta que..-debo ir con vestido?

-yo debo ir con smoking-dijo marshall

-no se dice así creo que es morkin- dijo fionna entre risas-

-te invito a caminar para hablar del plan

-CLARO-dijo fionna mientras el caracolito esta sobre el refrigerador-

luego...

Fionna se cubrió del frió con sus brasos,

-marshall respetuosamente le ofreció su saco

-gracias marshall-se sonrojo..

-fionna, quiero que finjas ser mi novia en el baile-dijo marshall

Fionna no solo se sonrojo, sino que casi volaba de la alegría pero para disimular

-porque?

-para que el DP se muera de envidia

-claro,-dijo tranquila pero muriendo de nervios

-hay que practicar si es que queremos hacerla creíble

-CLARO-grito con entusiasmo pero rápidamente dijo- me encanta el teatro-

Marshall no se la creyo pero no le importo

-bueno -la tomo de la cintura, PREPÁRATE-dijo mientras volaba

NERVIOS TOTALEEES PARA FIONNA

-bueno, dime mar mar-dijo marshall

-si mar mar jaja-dijo fionna

-yo te voy a decir amor, te párese?

#mente de fionna: obioooooooooo#

pero la realidad supera SU MENTE

-claro, no me molesta

-bueno creo que es suficiente practica-dijo marshall solo probando la

-como quieras-dijo fionna con naturalidad para no parecer lo que era: enamorada

-pero antes-marshall la soltó-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-marshall la tomo y la beso-(a que se lo esperaban)

-oh, marshall-

-le falto enjundia, no se si se vera creíble

-#mente de fiona: ERA SOLO dE PRUEBAAAAAAA?# claro, pero por ahora creo que mejor..

-asesinamos duendes?

-y muertos vivientes, aprovechemos tus poderes

-hiperactividad?

-yeaaaaaaaaaa

fueron a máxima velocidad al cementerio

LUEGO DE ESO-

-fionna ahora QUE tenemos estos esqueletos vamos por los duendes?

-claro

-pero antes...-saco su guitarra hacha de una tumba

-pero, como es que lo tenias

-preparado-

-aja-dijo asintiendo

fionna

eres genial

te gusta la violencia

como a mi siempre me a de gustar

te quiero explicar

que yo...

te amo te amo eso es verdad

jamas te voy a dejar

eres lo que mas en mi vida siempreeeeeeee

voy a amar

-MARSHALL-dijo ella-

-eso voy a cantar en el baile, el DP se va a morir de envidia

-o si claro-dijo ella con el corazón a la mitad

A PELEAAr

lucharon

cuando derrepente marshall empeso a gritar

-marshaaaall

-se acabo mi posion anti sol

si dudarlo, fionna se saco el saco de marshall y se lo dio

-fionna graciass-mejor nos vamos-

esa noche es el baile.. QUE Pasara?


	3. Chapter 3: la verdad

era de noche, una hermosa noche, fionna caminaba tomada de la mano del rey vampiro marshall lee abadeer

-estas lista fionna?-dijo marshall antes de entrar

El que devia estar listo era el, hace años le gustaba fionna, pero no tomaba la valentia

-aha-dijo fionna asustada-

Lo mas raro fue que vieron muchas parejas de la realesa

-ahora entiendo-dijo marshall-soy el rey asi que

-que?-dijo fionna-

-por eso me invitaron amor-dijo marshall rapidamente4 ya que se asercaba el DP-

quedo estupefacto ver a fionna y a marshall

-que?-dijo mientras corria alejandose

-okey ahora hay que hacerlo para que todos vean-dijo marshall susurrando

-qu...-derrepente marshall la besa-

es la imaginacion de fionna pensaba que iba ser un beso corto ya que a marshall ella no era mas que una amiga, la sorpresa fue que fue largo

-ma...ma...marshall-dijo fionna-

-tranquila-dijo el -TORTUGA ENCIENDELO

se prendieron los aparatos de sonido.. algo se tramaba el vampiro

-FIONNA, QUERES SER MI NOVIA?

-ella exploto en llanto...de felisidad

dijop el rey helado mientras contabas u historia a la dulce prinsesa (burbblegum)

-ay quisiera que fionna fuese real

-yo puedo hacerlo -dijo la prinsesa burbble gum

como? podra existir fionna? el proximo capitulo lo sabran


End file.
